A Loss and a Gain
by Inusgrl90
Summary: After a fatal accident to one of the dragons, everyone at the Xiaolin Temple falls into despair. Then one day, a new dragon arrives at the temple, with the element of Spirit. Could she possibly fix the premature death, even if it means risking everything?
1. The Passing of a Loved One

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I do, however, own The Spirit Staff. No stealing it or i'll send the hounds on you. -points to a group of ravenous, slobbering, foaming at the mouth dogs-

Rai's POV:

It was just another normal day. At least to us it was. We were all riding Dojo who had sensed a new Shen Gong Wu. Omi was riding in front, though I can never get how he doesn't weigh us down with that big ego of his. Clay was behind Omi, wearing that same ten gallon hat he always wears. I wonder if he even sleeps with it on. I was behind Clay and Kimiko was behind me.

Kimiko is certainly a hard one to peg. That fiery temper of hers really fits her dragon element. She also always has a different hair and clothes style every time we go find a new Wu. I don't know how her hair can stand all that hairspray. You'd think it would all just fall off her head. I shook my head and sighed a bit, it gave me a headache every time I even attempted to figure her out.

" Dojo, what is the Shen Gong Wu that we are pursuing? " Omi's voice snaps me back to reality as I look at Dojo, mildly interested in what this Wu could do.

Dojo takes out the scroll and opens it, though I find it amazing that he can still read it when he's so big and the scroll's so small.

" This Shen Gong Wu's a doozy. It's called The Spirit Staff. It allows the user to call upon the souls of the dead and using their power in battle. "

I blinked a bit, confused, " In English, Dojo? "

Dojo sighed in irritation, " The souls of the dead power up the staff so it will be stronger when you're fighting. "

" So like, if a really powerful person died, you could call that person's soul and be able to use the power they had with the staff? " Kimiko asked.

Dojo smiled, " Glad someone's paying attention. Only thing is..." He was cut off by Omi, " Oh, what a splendid Shen Gong Wu. I would not need to use it however, as I am most powerful myself. " I swear I could see Omi's head grow by the second as he said that.

I rolled my eyes, _Yeah, cuz God forbid you should ever be so weak as to need to use the staff._I thought to myself.

Dojo cleared his throat, " As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.. " Omi smiled sheepishly, " This staff has limitations so you can't call upon someone as strong as, say, Grand Master Dashi. But anyone under his strength level is fair game. " Omi looked disappointed of all people, but we all nodded in understanding. I began to wonder who I would call upon if the oppurtunity came up.

We finally landed at our destination, which happened to be Rio de Janeiro. I smiled as I looked around, " Ah, it's good to be home again. " I stretched as I felt the suns rays flow over me. Kimiko looked at me, " This isn't a trip, Rai. We're here to get the Shen Gong Wu. " I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, " Whatever. " Sometimes I can't stand Kimiko. She's a real mood breaker and nagger.

We followed the now small Dojo into a rainforest outside the city. Not a lot of people went in the rainforest because of the humidity. I was used to it though. Clay looked like he was doing okay, but Omi and Kimiko were lagging behind, " Hey slowpokes, pick up the pace already. "

Kimiko glared at me, " Hey, we aren't the ones who were raised in the humid weather. Cut us some slack and slow down! "

I smirked, " Oh that's right, your from Tokyo. Your too delicate for something like humidity. "

She growled lowly, " I'll show you delicate! " She ran at me but before she reached me, she stopped. I blinked, then turned and looked ahead. Right in front of us, in a clearing in the rainforest, was the Spirit Staff.

The staff was gold with a multi-colored gem on top inside protective bars on top of the staff. The shaft of the staff had light blue intricate designs along it. The bottom of the staff had a sharp edge to it also. We all stared at it as the sun hit the gem on top and made the colors flash before our eyes. We all stared at it in wonder and amazement.

Then, we heard the signature sound of whirring blades and saw the owner of the sound, Jack Spicer, along with the ghostly hag, Wuya. " Good to see you here Xiaolin dorks. You can see me take the Spirit Staff. Hahahaha! " Wuya rolled her eyes, " Just get the staff you idiotic boy. "

Jack groaned, " Hello, trying to taunt here. " He then turned to us and yelled, " Jack Bots, attack! "

Instantly, a whole army of Jack's robots flew at us. I wasn't worried though, we always beat them. They were hardly worth the time. I flipped out of the way as one attacked me, then jumped up and did a flying kick at it, destroying it. After doing about the same thing to a group of them, I looked at the others. They all had the robots turned to nothing but nuts and bolts.

Jack then flew towards the Spirit Staff, but Kimiko ran ahead, " Oh no you don't Jack, Third Arm Sash! " Suddenly, the light blue sash tied at Kimiko's waist's end came up and flew toward the staff. Both the Third Arm Sash's hand and Jack's hand touched the staff at the same time.

Jack smirked, " Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. "

She walked closer to the staff, " Name your game, Spicer. "

Jack looked around, then smirked his evil grin again. That really got annoying when you've seen it a hundred times. " It'll be a race to the staff. First person to touch it wins. My Fist of Tebigong against your Third Arm Sash. "

Kimiko smirks, " This'll be easy. I accept your challenge. " Then they both said, " Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown! "

Suddenly the whole forest changed. The part of the clearing that had the Spirit Staff rose into the air a few hundred feet, then stopped. Two long pathways from the forest the rose in zigzagged patterns until they reached the clearing in the sky. The trees turned into jagged wood spikes along the path, but other normal trees rose to enclose the area, leaving a beam of light on the staff. Unfortunately, that meant it was dark enough along the paths to be able to see, but not very well. That meant it would be a bit difficult to maneuver without falling. If you fell off the pathway, you lost.

Clay, Omi and I were on a separate platform inside the enclosure to watch. As much as she annoys me, I always cheer Kimiko on, " You can do it Kimiko! " She smiled at me and I smiled back. I was amazed that we could even see each other.

Then both Kimiko and Jack Spicer yelled out, " Gong Yee Tan Pai! " and ran along the pathways.

I watched as they both ran, stumbling over jagged branches, but mostly jumping over and ducking under them. Kimiko then yelled, " Third Arm Sash! " The sash came to life again and she used it to swing from branch to brach, going faster than before. We all cheered as she made her way to the Spirit Staff.

Jack noticed this, mostly because Wuya was yelling at him about it. He then called out, " Fist of Tebigong! " He then punched the path with the Fist of Tebigong, the shock waves knocking Kimiko off balance and making her fall from the tree that she had just grabbed. Jack laughed and ran ahead. She growled in irritation and got up and ran also.

It looked like Jack was about to win when Kimiko called out, " Third Arm Sash! " and the Third Arm Sash grabbed Jack and threw him back. He landed on his butt right when Kimiko jumped up and grabbed the staff. Jack sighed, " Great...just peachy. "

We all cheered as the forest returned to normal. We ran to her, then stopped as we watched her. She had just landed on her feet when she suddenly lost her balance and fell forward with the Spirit Staff still held in front of her. It was like in slow motion. I watched, somehow not being able to even move. The Spirit Staff landed first, the sharp end sticking out, and since she was right behind it...the sharp end went through her stomach.

We stared in horror as blood gushed from the wound and she layed there, propped up only by the staff. I finally regained use of my legs and ran to her, pulling her from the staff and holding her in my arms. Her eyes were scrunched and shuttight in pain and her breathing was labored. " Kimiko...please hold on. We'll get back to Master Fung and he can treat you. Just please..hold on. " I begged to her. I couldn't believe this was happening.

Jack Spicer and Wuya stared at us, then slowly backed away and left. I glared at them as they left. " Damn bastards...you would think that Jack would at least have enough good in him to help Kimiko.." I then turned back to Kimiko and saw she had lost conciousness due to lack of blood.

I then picked her up bridal style and ran to the now flight size Dojo and climbed on, Omi and Clay sitting behind us. We had the Shen Gong Wu with us but I hardly cared about them at that moment.

I held Kimiko close to me, as if protecting her from any more harm and to comfort her. " I won't lose you Kimiko...we need you...I need you.." Even though she was just unconcious now, I had a feeling that we had already lost the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

Even though it felt like an eternity, we reached the Xiaolin Temple in about 10 minutes. I immediately jumped off Dojo and ran to Master Fung's room with Omi, Clay, and, the now smaller, Dojo behind me. We had left the Shen Gong Wu in the temple somewhere after entering it. I didn't pay attention as to where.

I pounded on Master Fung's door when we reached it and he soon opened it, looking at me. He then noticed Kimiko's robe soaked in blood and without a word, he took Kimiko from me and ran to the medical room. We followed and saw other monks with him. Master Fung looked at us, then told us to wait outside the room.

I paced outside the door while Omi and Clay sat on the floor against the wall, staring at the floor. Clay looked up at me, " Don't worry partner. Kimiko's as tough as a bull at a rodeo. I'm sure she'll pull through. " Omi then looked up and took his shot at reassuring me, " Clay is right Raimundo. Kimiko would not allow herself to die of such a wound. She is most stubborn. " I stopped and looked at them. I knew they were trying their best to make me feel better but right then, it wasn't working. I resumed pacing.

After almost an hour, Master Fung emerged from the medical room. I stopped pacing and we all looked at him with hope. He then sighedsadlyand closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. I stared at him and Omi began to cry with Clay trying to calm him down. I ran past Master Fung into the medical room and saw a monk pulling the sheet over Kimiko. I shook my head and backed away in disbelief, staring at her, then ran out and ran past them. I was already feeling the tears form in my eyes and only one thing that went through my mind was, _Kimiko...Why?...Why did you have to die?..._

What do you think? This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. I usually do Star Fox fanfics. Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	2. True Feelings Realized

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I do, however, own The Spirit Staff.

Rai's POV:

I continued to run, not caring where I ended up. I barely even felt it when my feet hit the floor. Everything was just a blur to me. I don't even know how I managed to not hit any walls. The only thing I felt was the immense pain in my heart. Kimiko was gone, just like that. One minute she's winning a showdown and the next...she's being impaled by a damn staff.

I stopped running to catch my breath and I saw I was at our rooms. If you can call them rooms. They were basically just a cramped space on the floor with rice paper walls as separators and curtains as doors.

I looked at my room and walked inside it. The first thing I saw was the pictures I had of my friends. I sat down on my bed as I looked through them. First were pictures of me and Clay. Clay was like a big brother to me. Not just because he was big, but because he had a heart of gold and ice in his blood. He never got too scared or freaked out under pressure.

Next up were pictures of Omi and me. Now that cue ball's definently like a little brother. I'm always trying to teach him stuff, though most of the time he doesn't get it. He's so naive and curious. I just wish he would learn slang better.

Then, the last pictures came up. They were of me and Kimiko. I felt the pain in my heart again as I saw how happy and alive she was in the pictures. Sure, she had her downsides, we all do. But we all came to think of her as a sister. We were so close we considered each other family.

The very last picture was of all of us after Wuya was defeated and I came back to the Xiaolin side. I remembered on the ride back on Dojo, Kimiko had kissed me on the cheek. It was probably just because I had come back, but to me it meant more. I closed my eyes as the tears I tried so hard to hold back came pouring down my cheeks.

" Raimundo? " I looked up to see Master Fung standing in my doorway, looking concerned. I quickly wiped away my tears, " W-What is it Master Fung? "

Master Fung walked up to me and kneeled down beside me, " Raimundo, I can see that the passing of Kimiko has affected you more than the others. I too grieve over her departure. "

" But why, Master Fung? Why does it hurt so damn much? I feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest and stomped on. " I closed my eyes, refusing to let my tears show in front of Master Fung.

" Because Raimundo, the only person that you kept close to your heart was Kimiko. Everyday when you either trained together or fought together for a Shen Gong Wu, you were growing closer, even if you did not know it. Your bond with her was so strong, you began to develop subconsious feelings toward her. "

I looked at him, my eyes red no doubt, " You mean..? " Master Fung nodded and put his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly way, " Yes Raimundo. You were in love with her. You would have done anything for her and would cherish any time you had with her without realizing it. Her death has made you now aware of it and sadly, only pain and sorrow will come of it now. "

I stared at the floor as Master Fung said those words. I had loved Kimiko? Yes, yes I did. It would explain that weird feeling I had whenever we were alone together. Even if we were doing something as lame as chores, it wasn't so bad because I was there with her. But now she was gone and it felt like my whole world had been shattered into a million pieces.

" I know that it will take you some time to recuperate from this so you are excused from chores and Shen Gong Wu seeking for one week or until you feel ready to move on. " Master Fung said as he got up, " I will also allow that language slip up to slide for now but don't expect to get away with it after you have moved on. " He glanced back at me with a gentle smile, then left.

I watched him leave, then looked back to the picture of just me and Kimiko. Kimiko had her long black hair down, which was rare so we had the picture taken while the time lasted. Her sky blue eyes glistened like ice with the sun shining on it. Her dark locks of hair were dark enough to make the shadows and night sky envious. Her fair skin looked so delicate despite how tough she was. She was a true Japanese jewel.

" Oh Kimiko..." I then slammed my fist into the floor hard, " I never got to tell you! I never even knew how much I loved you and now you'll never know! Why did you leave us like this? What did we do to deserve this? " I continued to pound my fist into the floor until I fell on my side on the bed, sobbing hard. I didn't care if anyone saw me, this hurt like hell and I couldn't contain it forever. I just let it all out on my pillow, hoping that maybe soon, I will be able to move on and make her proud of me.

" Kimiko..." That was the last thing I said before crying myself to sleep.

What do you guys think? I find it easier to type this story in Rai's POV but if you want me to stop and do normal POV, I will. Just let me know. Also, sorry if this chapter is short. Please read and review. Thanks and have a great day.


End file.
